


Green Eyes

by catara07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Starts in Season 2, cat stayed, different chronology, lena is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catara07/pseuds/catara07
Summary: Kara is an alien but she's not quite a Super.





	Green Eyes

Clark is in National City. Not entirely to pay Kara a visit. It's a Superman business that concerned a certain Luthor moving from Metropolis in the aftermath of Lex Luthor's arrest. But before Clark fully sidelines to journalism and heroism, they all gathered in a dive bar for drinks.

Drinks is an understatement. It's actually: who's gonna get wasted downing tequila shots.

"Never have I ever," Maggie quirked another bid that seemed to favor her and Alex in hoarding the entire tray and coincidentally, James, Winn and Clark shared similar spontaneous scenarios. "had quickies at work."

And again, Kara just sat there and smiled awkwardly - no drink in hand, while watching each of them emptying a glass because she never did something like that or just sex lately. She never got invested to any kind of relationship outside her current circle. Kara is not exactly in search for someone that she could connect with. That's the culture in Krypton. Friends, families and spouses are linked together in strong bonds. The latter one, Kara is having a difficulty finding. She tried, honest to Rao. It's one of the few things left of Krypton in her and she's in the midst of giving that up.

Kara excused herself to buy more drinks. She went to the bar and on her way to return with a tray when she almost bumped into someone that could have had the tray crash and spill all over the person's clothes. Kara is quick to halt and evade backwards. She lifted her eyes that formerly prioritized the tequila and focused them now to the girl who’s almost the victim of her carelessness.

"Sorry. I wasn't-" Kara managed to have a glimpse of the girl against the dull lights and the shadow that threw shade over them. Dark hair, dark clothes and green eyes and the words just disappeared from her throat. The girl simply drove past her in a beat, leaving Kara no spare time to pick up on her apology. Kara had her head behind her shoulder to follow the girl because she was sure she saw a smug on her face. The brunette has stationed herself at the end of the bar and Kara got back to their booth without taking her eyes off of her.

Kara didn't care about the game anymore. She kept staring at the girl whose hair now unkempt as she ran her fingers through them, not minding that it's morally rude to stare at someone. It's as if she just needed to hold it longer and maybe the girl will turn to notice her. And Rao, she fucking did. Kara could just grasp her chest to stop her erratic heart in that moment. Someone pulled her up from her seat. It's Alex, shouting at her that they should dance. On the floor, Kara timidly blended with the moving crowd that swayed and thrusted with the beat of the music.

"Come on Kara. Have a little fun." Maggie wagered. She had them in her support at first then they got lost in their own realm. A hand brushed over Kara's still arm, seemingly dragging her. Both sides of her hips are suddenly gripped from behind, guiding her body to move in harmony. She turned and it's the girl from earlier, dancing with her.

Kara didn’t say anything. She couldn’t say anything. It's all of her body doing the talking as the girl is grinding against her, wrapping a set of arms around her with so much fondness. She let it all happen and she liked it. Maybe more than she could hope for. Kara could feel her own pulse outpacing the rhythm of the song. Her heart going into palpitations like it's gonna ram itself out of her chest. She heard a light pounding and another and another.

The music's too loud, too rowdy. She had to get out, so she did. She shoved and wedged past the huge crowd effortlessly. 

Kara is out in a damp, filthy alley through some door near the stalls. It's quiet, that's what's important, save for a dripping sound and the hum of speeding cars. She never thought she'd appreciate silence this much as though she longed for it all her life. But a warm feeling stirred inside her that she couldn't understand but it felt good. The door swung, revealing the girl that she was dancing with a minute ago

"You followed me." Kara spoke, a bit out of breath but she concealed that. Her eyes followed the brunette as she strode in front of her. Kara backed away but it isn’t enough to lengthen the distance because the girl kept coming closer that they're only inches away. She hit her back on a wall in brisk, bracing a hand on a pipe.

"I thought I'd have a good look at you." She's astonished and awed. Probably by the bright blue eyes of Kara.

Kara felt the girl's breath blow coolly against her face "And w-why is that?" She dared in a way she never ever had before.

"Because you've been looking at me." There's an allure in her voice that could seduce Kara to do anything she'd ask for.

"I'm-" Kara is silenced by a finger.

"No names." The finger is replaced by a pair of lips that crashed onto hers. That same hand descended to undo the button of Kara's khakis, sliding it inside her underwear and began drawing circles.

Kara pulled away from the heated kiss. “C-Can you d-do it slow?” She expected a laugh for her prude, but now, brunette smiled in the dark and answered her request with a gentle kiss.

She never imagined to be in this kind of outlandish behaviour and promiscuous situation, but it was everything Kara wanted. The gush of blind emotions and the exhilaration that's running relentlessly inside. She wanted to see the girl's eyes for at the moment, Kara’s neck is being nibbled, but she's afraid that it would end this so she abandoned the thought.

Kara’s hips are pressing down, moaning at the building pleasure in her stomach with every push and pull. It lasted for how many minutes, yet it’s longer for Kara. Too bad, there isn’t a name given by the who took her breath away. She could have whispered, shouted or cried her name in her high if Kara has known. And maybe the girl would like hearing that. And maybe Kara could have properly said goodbye.

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

Lena Luthor. She looked familiar outside of her being a Luthor, Kara thought while browsing public photos of her from multiple charity events. Kara is somewhat gauging an impression before this meeting Clark setup that had her tagging along as CatCo's rep. Being Clark's cousin earned Cat an easy route for an exclusive.

"What can I help you with Mr. Kent and..."

"Kara. Danvers." She pushed her glasses over the bridge of her nose, a force of habit to deal with the overwhelming shy she felt.

"Ms. Danvers." Lena crossed her arms and had her eyes locked on the blonde. The CEO is just addressing her, but Kara felt scrutinized. It got justified when Lena initially thought Clark had her as prime suspect for the Venture incident, given her absence and lack of alibi other than the preparation for the upcoming press-con to announce the changes in Luthor Corp (now L-Corp) after Lex's incarceration. She is indeed the prime suspect and she didn't like it. She's rather insulted, more so that her brother's evil doings are already being pinned on her just because they shared a last name.

Kara softened at that, empathizing to a degree. Lena Luthor wanted to do good and Kara desired for the same. She's still trying to uphold the same expectations as everyone did with Clark. She's supposed to have powers and fly in spandex and red cape. She's meant to achieve greatness Earth, according to her Mom's last words. She should be honoring their death by playing the hero they wanted her to be.

She crash landed on Earth years later than Clark. The Danvers anticipated her to be an equivalent of Clark with the powers and sensory overload. But she's not, to their relief. It's one thing to raise an alien teenager and another to raise an alien teenager with powers. The Kents can keep that trophy in their turf.

She's just average, eye impaired, stammering, fidgeting Kara. She's just as human as everyone. Nothing remarkably special about her.

Lena Luthor is special. That's what set them apart. Lena Luthor is capable of doing something magnificent and world-changing but Kara can't.

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

Turned out, Lena Luthor was the target as the bomb was planted underneath her seat at the Venture.

So while a different lead has rendered their attention, Clark flew in mach speed to save Lena. And Kara watched him in all his glory on the many monitors of CatCo carrying Lena from the rooftop of her building down to the ground safely. She's happy and relieved of the successful save. Lena Luthor would be a sad loss, at least for her. But envy is rooted inside her, gnawing her for years that all she had in mind is the desire to be in Clark’s shoes, that someday it could be her flying up up and away while heads are held high.

Each and everyone’s eyes in the room glued to the monitors as Superman gave them traction to go about their mundane things with hope. Kara longed to have that kind of force that make people anticipate for tomorrow, for what’s upcoming, for what’s next. She wanted to provide such compassion by teaching how to have faith. Funny, Kara didn’t even know what change in career to take when Cat asked her. How is she gonna be of help if that alone she can’t decide?

Kara can only dream. To put out fire, cease a robbery, save lives, save the world and inspire. 

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

Kara caught Lena before the press-con commenced, meeting up with the CEO with no agenda or whatsoever. Probably attempt to talk her out of this because it's too dangerous. That's all Kara could do - talk, which isn't her best skill even, but she'll be glad to try. Lena is stubborn, like Alex, so Kara smoothly eased into the brief conversation.

Positivity is what she promised to contribute, something that shall deviate her from all the madness of Lex Luthor. Kara envied that from Lena, for having and using that power to shift the tides. 

Lena spoke, wielding so much esteem and confidence for the positive change she wanted to bring in the definition of a Luthor. Everyone's eyes and ears attuned to her presence at the stage. Then Kara heard it like a snap. She always saw Alex furnish her guns. She knew what a gun cocking sounds. Kara didn't spare a second to wonder.

Kara slipped past the crowd quickly, barging towards Lena and eventually climbing the stage, cutting off Lena's speech.

"We have to get out of here. Someone wants to shoot you dead." The alarm in Kara's voice told Lena this is serious.

Kara grabbed her by the arm to shield her to safety. She picked up her phone to call Alex who formed part of Lena's security. A bomb exploded by the rear of the stage. Panic surged in everyone as they ran to protect themselves and the children from the explosion.

A man, disguised in a police uniform, stopped Lena and Kara on their tracks, pointing the pistol at Lena. It’s Corben.

"Who sent you?" Lena asked, terror causing her voice to shake.

"Your brother would like to say hello."

Of course it's Lex. Who else would want Lena dead after what she did to his beloved company.

He's about to pull the trigger when Kara sprinted towards him, grabbing his hand to pull the gun out of his hand with all the strength and adrenaline she has. They struggled, Kara especially, as the gun is slowly being aimed to her abdomen. And he shot her, the bang ringing in Kara’s ears. She felt a pinch on her skin and a faint sound of metal hitting the ground. Corben looked at her in shock and the gun is held loose from his hand which Kara easily took away from him. The next thing Kara knew, he had fallen to the ground, bleeding to death.

Kara's hands trembled and she threw the gun away. He just killed a man and her conscience couldn't take it. Is this why she didn't have powers? The responsibility of death felt heavy in her arms for her to bear.

"Kara,"

Someone's calling her. Green eyes bore into her view. It's Lena. Safe and fine Lena.

Lena cupped her face. Kara felt its warmth and the way Lena tapped her cheek to wake her senses back.

"You're okay, Kara."

"I killed-"

"It was self-defense. You saved us. Kara, you saved me." Lena assured her and Kara knew in her heart to trust that.

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

Lena liked the article Clarke wrote, reveling at it even. It's definitely good press for the new advocacy of L-Corp. Kara didn’t have to convince Clark to cut Lena some slack. Lena has proven her intentions and Clark accepted that his initial judgments were wrong.

“If I can make a believer out of Clark Kent, there’s hope yet.” Lena’s eyes met Kara’s, the latter feeling a bit of flutter in her chest. “What about you, Miss Danvers? I didn’t see your name in the byline.”

Kara fixed her glasses while speaking. “Like I said, I’m not a reporter.”

Lena folded her arms and smiled. “Well, you could’ve fooled me.”

Clark bid his goodbye and Kara’s about to follow.

“Miss Danvers,”

Kara waited for Clark to leave and the door to swing close behind them.

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Kara is wide-eyed at what may be the concern of her remained presence..

Lena inched closer. “What happened back there?”

“What do you mean?” She asked, puzzled.

“He shot you.” Kara could be wrong but is that fear she detected in Lena’s voice?

“No. That’s not-”

“Miss-Kara, I saw it. I saw the gun was at you.” Lena dropped the formalities and brought her hands to Kara’s shoulders so she would understand. “How are you alive?” She looked at Kara and studied her with awe.

Kara let out a laugh. The question is ridiculous. She's put a bullet on Corben. It happened too fast, but that's not an experience easily forgotten with one night of sleep. "Lena, are you serious? I killed him."

"No. Kara, I was there. He shot you." She said again, to make Kara comprehend it better. "How are you alive?"

The weight in Lena’s voice struck a chord in Kara, a certain affinity that she has with this voice. Then Kara saw those green eyes again, those same pair of eyes.

“You.” Kara blurted, everything washing over her. The memory of a rather cold night, but body full of heat, and the feeling of rapture and ecstasy her entirety raved on. “You’re her.”


End file.
